SMS: Save My Soul
by mystakenidentity
Summary: If Hikaru is Kaoru and Kaoru is Hikaru ... then why is Kaoru leaving for two years ?


… yeah it's a bit random … hope you guys like it ….

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon, the Hitachiin twins were in their rooms studying, well one of them was.

Kaoru Hitachiin had actually finished his homework before his brother but chose not to say anything instead lying on the bed while his brother worked on the desk he listened to his I-pod, a blank page and a 2b pencil in front of him. Its not that Kaoru had nothing better to do with his time as much as he wanted to spend his last few moments with his brother before he had to leave, no neither of them were dying it or anything it was just that next year Kaoru was being sent to a boarding school, no matter how much the twins begged and pleaded their mother wouldn't give in one of the boys had to go and she was going to make sure it was Kaoru, now don't get me wrong it wasn't a bad school or anything it was one of the most prestigest art schools around the world unfortunately it just so happened to be in America.

**Now most of you are thinking.. Yeah right America?? what is he just going to go there and magically learn English and be perfectly fluent in the language, he's going to be popular, fall in love with a girl who can tell him and Hikaru apart even though she hasn't met him and she'll be such a Mary - Sue , how the hell did he even get into the school anyway and why couldn't he find one in Japan and maybe a million and one other questions are running through your head and your probably thinking is this fic really any better then the rest, **_is it original?_

**Well I really have no answer to that last question but I can answer the others...**

Now everyone knows that just because twins look the same, it doesn't mean there are truly the same in every aspect and although as much as we try so hard to fool everyone else that we are one of the same, we both know that we are different in many ways and it was always the little things that the people never noticed that that I did , like how Hikaru was always the one with real designer talent, how Hikaru found it easier to break through his wall around ourselves, how he let people in after Haruhi came into our lives, how he was always able to make me smile even in the worst situations, his favorite band is Karamu Dar Ru, or that his favorite country is Germany now you must be thinking that because I know so much about Hikaru that he knows just as much about me even more maybe, but that's not true not in the least because Hikaru isn't as observant as I am, because he doesn't know that my favorite band isn't Karamu Dar Ru but and English band called All time Low, he doesn't know that my favorite country is Malaysia, he doesn't know that every time he attempts to cheer me up that a fake a smile to reassure and make _**him**_ feel better, he doesn't know that the reason I got into the Art school in America is because mum sent in some of my Art to the school and they replied back to her saying that I had potential and that I was accepted into the school, he doesn't know that I hate fashion designing and that my passion is in Art painting and drawing because that's one of the only places you can be bold and truly original without people telling you its wrong, sure some people can say they don't like it but they can't say its totally wrong because its yours and no one else's … Art is who I am and it kills me that its something Hikaru doesn't know about me . But that raises the question does he know who I am , does anyone know who I am … do I know who I am ? , sure I'm Hikaru's twin, I'm a host, I'm a Hitachiin, I'm the son of a famous fashion designer, I'm some random good looking boy, I'm a clone but after thinking about it a lot over the past few weeks I'd have to say that i don't want to be that any more, I'm going to take these next two years and try and be who I want to be, not Hikaru or anyone else I'm going to be Kaoru Hitachiin.

Or not …………

Kaoru looks up to see Hikaru watching him obviously deep in thought as well, he got up and walked over to his brother .

"Night Hikaru" he whispered as he walked out the door to his room on the other side of the mansion, sure Kaoru didn't have to move into a room so far away from Hikaru but he believed that it was for the best no matter how afraid he was, they both had to make sacrifices for the other Kaoru sighed as he opened his room, get changed and went to bed.

* * *

It was two am in the morning and Kaoru couldn't go to bed, tomorrow he was flying to America, he was scared and excited at the same time but he wasn't sure weather he could just leave the host club, he just felt so guilty. NO this is the right decision for all of us, he sighed loudly and then took out his I-pod and pressed shuffle playing any random song English, French, German, Italian or Japanese, he actually didn't know that much French or Italian but he loved the music all the same even if he couldn't understand it, he and Hikaru had learned English from a young age because most of their family business associates come from countries where English is the first or second language, they learned German because they were going to a holiday there and Hikaru decided that he wanted to learn another language so they both took it up, except Hikaru quit while kaoru decided to keep going, Italian and French were optional languages that both boys picked, Italian because Italy was Hikaru's favorite country and French because they could call Tono names in his own language, Kaoru could recall the first time they spoke French in front of him, calling him all sorts of names, acting like we forgot that he was there, basically ignoring him and then he obviously went sulking in the corner when Haruhi told him to stop acting like a drama queen just because we decided to speak in another language, we were both literally on the floor laughing .

I was sitting at my desk for a while listening to music when I heard an English song it was called "Hold on" by some band call the Jonas Brothers **( soz guys ..if i got anything wrong..i'm not really a jonas bro fan, it just fit for the story)** ok so even though the song wasn't directly related to me and how i fell, it helped so i decided that the best way to get something off my chest was to talk about it but since i didn't want to worry Hikaru i decided to do the second best thing...i was going to write about it,about everything.. like a diary ok well i'm going to call it a journal because the word diary sounds wayy too feminine for my liking.

Mum knocked on my door an hour ago and told me to wake up, I guess she wanted to see me off I smiled at the thought at least she came. I quickly finished the last few sentences and then i quickly shoved the bookinto my bag and went to take a shower,quickly getting changed and snaking into hikaru's room where i placed a letter that i had written weeks ago on his deak before kissing him quickly on the cheak and leaving his room before he woke up, as i walked down stairs i thought about how peaceful Hika looked when he was asleep, i would miss him alot but this was the start of a new life ... i hope and although i really want him by my side, or for him to atleast say goodbye i think that it would be harded for me to leave.

so as i get into the limo , i take one last look at the *house* i was going to miss this place, i felt mum squeese my hand beside me, i turn away knowing that i would come back ... Eventually but after today i know one thing for sure things will never be the same again, i told my mother that i was ready and as we started driving something told me to turn around but i resisted looking straight ahead trying to convince myself that this was the easiest way to let go.

Because Kaoru never looked back he never saw Hikaru running out the front door, calling out to his brother, trying to follow the limo until it was finally out of site, hikaru knees hit the floor but he didn't get up he just stayed like that crying until it started raining and his Father ordered someone to bring him in before he gets a cold, But he didn't care the only thing he knew was that his little brother wasn't comming back for a long time ... and that was enough to make him sick ...

His last thought before he passed out was about his brother.

*Kaoru Please be safe*

* * *

Ok so what did you guys think … should I continue or just keep it as a one shot??

Please review guys …. Thanks

Jade


End file.
